Insomniac
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: Pale, beautiful, tired--those are just a few words that describe Bella Swan. She's forced to make herself have dreamless sleeps for fear of those haunting red eyes. Can Edward and the rest help her finally rest in peace? ExB
1. Panic Attack

Insomniac

BPOV

I had moved to Forks, WA to get away from the place that haunts my nightmares. My mom had been brutally murdered. The police reports said that she died of an animal attack. I knew better, I saw the face of the evil creature as he sucked the life out of my mom's body. Who would believe me if I said that her murderer was a vampire? I shut out the world and focused on staying conscious. That thing always showed up when I dreamed, so I tried my best to sleep without dreaming. The drugs helped. The doctors were more than happy to oblige once they saw the dark circles under my eyes.

It was constantly raining in Forks, which was a good thing. I need total peace and quiet to sleep, but with the constant pattering of the raindrops, I could stay awake easily. I prepared for my first day at school. I downed a cup of coffee and packed an energy drink, just in case I needed a pick-me-up. I wanted to blend in with the crowd, but that wouldn't be possible in a crowd as small as the student body at Forks High. All day, I was constantly introducing myself and answering questions from my curious classmates. It exhausted me to carry out this façade.

Lunchtime came and I was glad. I needed some protein and carbs to boost my energy. I went to set my try of food down at a nearby table when I saw them. A group of pale, beautiful people, sitting like statues. I froze and gulped loudly. The boy with bronze hair met my gaze and I dropped my tray, causing the whole cafeteria to look in my direction. _Calm down. Blend in, remember? What could a group like them be doing here? They wouldn't bring suspicion on themselves like this. Maybe they're different. They are not like him. Their eyes aren't red. They're trying to blend in too._

"Bella! Are you alright?" Jessica Stanley asked as she shook my shoulders.

I couldn't see her face very well and realized that I had tears in my eyes. I was also sitting on the floor hyperventilating. I wiped my eyes and tried to stand up. Everyone was still staring at me, but the pale ones had left.

"I'm fine, Jessica. I remembered something and it hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Oh, about your mom?"

"Yeah. But, I'm okay." I gave a small smile and left for my next class.

The second I entered the Biology room, my jaw tightened and my heartbeat quickened. That same bronze boy was there. The seat next to him was the only one available. I had to think quick, there was no way I could sit next to him and not panic.

"Mr. Banner, I was wondering if I could have a seat up front today. I have trouble seeing and I forgot my glasses."

"Of course Isabella, would anyone mind letting Miss Swan take their seat for today?"

Mike Newton was happy to oblige. I threw him a warm smile and said thanks. That seemed to make his day. He went to sit next to Edward, whose gaze was still on me.

I gave minimum effort in my next class,gym, as to save my remaining energy for the long night before me. I was just glad to escape from those eyes. Though, they didn't scare me as much as the eyes of that killer.

***AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Sorry it's so short, but please stick with me! This one actually ends well. Please Review, it makes me oh so happy. :D You guys are awesome with the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I feel so honored. Don't worry, I will update every day. This story has about ten chapters. I can never seem to make my story last too long. I give credit to those who've written 30, 40, 50, 60 chapter stories all with thousands of words per chapter! wow is all I can say.**


	2. Meds Help

EPOV

The new girl had seen us. She froze and dropped her tray when I met her gaze. I tried to read her mind, but I couldn't even get one sound. She was obviously terrified and we were the cause. I wonder what had happened to her for her to react this way. Most humans avoided us, but didn't make a scene. She took one look at us and broke down. My family and I escaped as she was being pulled out of her distant world by Jessica Stanley.

Everyone looked at me and Alice and asked, "what was that about?"

"I couldn't get a read on her. It's like she's blocking me or something." I replied.

Alice tried to concentrate on seeing the girl's future. I watched along with her as images appeared in her head.

"We need to talk to Carlisle." She finally said.

Everyone nodded and went about on their regular schedule.

I wondered what could be wrong with me that I couldn't "hear" her "voice" in my head. Maybe there was something wrong with her. I sat down at my lab table and other students started to fill up the room. The minute I smelled her scent and heard her heart increase in pace, my animalistic side went crazy. She had the most fragrant blood I've ever smelled. I tried to keep myself under control. All my muscles were tensed, ready to attack at a moment's notice. She had to sit by me. There were no other seats available. She was going to die.

I was saved when she suggested to Mr. Banner that she had to sit up front due to her poor eyesight. He agreed and I let out the breath I was holding. Mike Newton came to sit by me, happy that he received a smile from the girl. I never took my eyes off her and I internally thanked her for not making me endure her scent up close. This girl definitely know something's up. I wonder…

BPOV

I had tried every to alleviate my nightmares. I had dozens of dream catchers above my bed, I made wishes to the stars to put an end to my nightmare, I even prayed to God that I have a peaceful rest free from dreams. None of that worked. The only way I could sleep dreamless was if I was knocked out. I had an endless supply of sleep-inducing medication. I took two pills and went to bed, hoping that I could escape the clutches of those red eyes.

EPOV

"Carlisle, the new girl at school had the strangest reaction when she saw us." Jasper recalled.

"Yes, Isabella Swan. I've looked her up. She has some trouble sleeping ever since the traumatic death of her mother. What's unusual is the amount of medication that she has prescribed. It's enough to knock out an elephant for a year!" Carlisle stated.

"Why would she need so much meds?" Emmett asked.

"Aren't vampires the only ones that have trouble sleeping?" Rosalie questioned.

"I don't know. Perhaps, someone should talk to her. Get close to her and gain her trust. She might be open if we're friendly. From the way she reacted when she saw us, it appears that she's had some sort of interaction with our kind. A bad experience to trigger such fright from just the sight of us." Carlisle thought aloud.

"I'll try to talk with her tomorrow. I have a class with her. She actually saved herself today. It was quite ingenious." I shared.

***AN: Thank you all for the reviews. I hope that you guys liked this story. It's my favorite so far. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. You guys are the greatest. Keep reading and reviewing! :) I'll upload daily.**


	3. Glasses

BPOV

I woke, glad to be free from the nightmares, to an empty house. Charlie must have already left. I got ready for school and drove my monstrous truck to school. I was shocked when I saw _them_ get out of a shiny, silver Volvo. I avoided their eyes and went to class. School was dull, but I was well rested and wouldn't fall asleep.

During lunch, I actively joined in on the conversations around me. Mike was planning a beach trip down to La Push. I told him I would attend and his smile grew larger. Jessica brought up my panic attack yesterday, but I just brushed her off. I knew she only wanted the attention to be on her. Angela Weber asked if I was okay in the most genuine tone. I had no choice but to answer her as kindly as I could. She dropped it immediately. She was a pleasant girl to be around. I wish everyone could get a clue.

Before lunch ended, the bronze haired boy motioned me over to a table that was equal distance between his and mine. I shook my head and he pleaded with his eyes. Then, he wrote a note and placed an object on top of it. He pointed to it and I nodded. When the bell ran, I went over to see what he wanted me look at. A pair of glasses was on top of a note that stated "Please sit with me today, E."

He wanted me to sit with him in Biology. The glasses were my excuse the other day. He had listened to what I said. I put on the glasses that I didn't really need and went to class. Mike was sitting in the seat next to Edward because he saw that I wasn't wearing any glasses at lunch. I approached him and relieved him of his courteous gesture.

"You didn't have those on a minute ago, Bella."

"Oh, I just found them in my bag. Thanks, Mike, but you can go back to your old seat now."

He didn't like the idea of me sitting next to the beautiful boy next to him. He got up slowly and I smiled at him.

"So what does the E stand for?" I asked once I sat down.

"It's my first initial. My name is Edward Cullen." He spoke in a velvet like voice.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella."

"Why didn't you come when I beckoned you earlier?"

"I didn't trust you."

"But you're wearing the glasses. So I must've earned some trust."

"I figured that since you were making such an effort, I would give you a chance to explain yourself."

"We need to talk."

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"I meant, outside of school. Meet me in the parking lot."

Mr. Banner started his lecture and I nodded. We didn't speak for the rest of the period.

***AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. You guys are incredible. Thank you so much for your reviews. Keep on keepin' on people!**


	4. Doctor Talk

EPOV

Bella had agreed to my scheme with the glasses and then to talk to me later in the parking lot. She appears cautious still. I wish I knew what she was thinking. When school got out, I waited for her to come out. She walked towards me, biting her lip along the way. She was anxious.

"Follow me, in your truck." I instructed her.

"Where are we going?" She didn't trust me completely.

"To the hospital, my father would like to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I think you know why."

She nodded and went to her truck. I drove slower than I usually did, so that she wouldn't have any trouble following me in her decrepit truck. Once we arrived to the hospital, the others drove my Volvo home. I would tell them everything later. We didn't think Bella would be comfortable with all of there. I led Bella to Carlisle's office, where he was expecting us.

"Nice to finally meet you, Miss Swan."

"Oh, just call me Bella. It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

"Bella, do you know why I had Edward bring you here?"

"To talk?"

"Yes, it seems like you had quite a day yesterday. Judging from your reaction, you've must've had a bad experience."

"Yes." She said in a small voice. "I know what you are. But you're not like him."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"The vampire that murdered my mom."

"I see. Can you describe him?" Carlisle said in an encouraging tone.

"All I can remember are his eyes. They were red and hungry."

"How come he didn't attack you?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I do know he's trying to find me."

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Carlisle asked,

"I can see him, in my dreams. I try not to sleep often."

"That explains the large quantity of sleep medication." I said.

"Yeah, I figured out that he can't get to me if I'm just unconscious. He can only appear in my dreams…my nightmares."

She started sobbing. I didn't like to see her in such pain. "Carlisle, isn't there anything we can do to help her?"

"We have to figure out what he wants with Bella."

"I'm nothing special. Why does he want me?"

"On the contrary, your blood is very appealing. I'm surprised he could resist it in his hunting mode."

"So I smell extra good?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"If I smell so good, then how can you two resist?"

"We've had practice. We are different from the one you've seen. We like to call ourselves "vegetarians." We only hunt animals, not people." Carlisle explained.

"Oh, I thought it was something like that."

"Is that why you agreed to my requests?"

"Yes, I saw in your eyes that you were good, not evil."

"We know one thing about him." Carlisle interjected.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"He has a special gift. He uses dreams to his advantage. I don't know how he does it or what he does exactly, but at least it's a lead."

"Do all vampires have special gifts?"

"No, only a handful."

"Does anyone in your family have these extra abilities?"

"Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper controls emotions." Carlisle said nonchalantly.

"You can read minds?" She directed at me.

"Yes, except yours."

"Oh. I wonder why that is. It must be hard."

"How so?" _My ability was like another sense. I could bend it to my will. It wasn't hard at all. Emmett thinks it's cool._

"You're around people all the time. Surely you hear all their thoughts. It must be hard to have all those voices intrude your mind all day." _What is it with this girl? All her responses catch me off guard. Her reactions are totally different from the norm. I'm the one intruding on other people's minds and here she is worrying that it bothers me that I don't have any privacy._

"You're really weird, you know that?" I said humorously.

"Look who's talking. Hearing voices in your head, drinking blood…" She laughed. _It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. If I had a heart, it would've soared._

Carlisle looked at my face then at Bella's. Then his face softened. _Wonder what's going on between these two._ I had heard him think.

***AN: What did you guys think? Thanks again my ridiculously radical reviewers! Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**


	5. Spend the Night

BPOV

I drove home after Carlisle and Edward said that they were going to inform their family. Charlie must be worried. I hadn't called him and told him I would be late.

"Hey Bells. How was school?"

"It was fine. What do you want for dinner?"

I went into the kitchen and made some fried chicken. I excused myself after I had washed the dishes and Charlie went to watch some baseball in the living room. I got ready for bed, showering and brushing my teeth. When I returned to my bedroom, my window was open, letting the cool air in. I went to shut it, but a pale hand got to it before I did. I gasped and turned around. It was Edward.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep." There was a double meaning to his words.

"So you came to watch me?"

"I was worried about you. I just want to let you know that I'm here, and I won't let that vampire near you."

I nodded and took my pills. He went to sit on the rocking chair in the corner of my room. I heard him hum a lullaby as I drifted into my dreamless state.

EPOV

With Bella unconscious, I could admire her features up close. She had a peaches 'n cream complexion, nothing like the pale pastiness of my skin. Her lips were full and the best shade of pink. Her hair smelt of strawberries and long locks tempted me to run my hand through them to feel the soft, smooth texture. I wished I could stare into the depths of her warm, brown eyes like that first day. Her face was at peace and I knew that she wasn't dreaming of that vile creature that had killed her mom. Her warm breath caused me to shudder and gave me a potent whiff of her scent. I breathed carefully, ignoring the burn in my throat. I was not thirsty, I had fed before I came over to her house. Everything about Bella was intoxicating. I just wished that I could find the vampire that haunted her dreams, so that she could dream happy things again.

When she woke, I would ask her to meet my family. They were excited to meet her, Esme and Alice especially. Alice had had a vision of the two of them becoming the best of friends and one where Bella and I were in love. I think I'm falling for her a little more everyday. She was so endearing. I wanted to protect her, I wanted to love her, and I wanted us to be together. But how would she feel having a vampire for a boyfriend? I scoffed at the idea. She was frightened of vampires, but then why did she allow me to stay tonight? I will change her opinion of vampires. I will show her a side that is rarely seen. I will show her how normal we can be, and I will win her heart.

***AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Thanks, you guys, for the reviews. I can't believe how many hits I get a day! We are half way through the story. Hope you all like it and continue to read and review! :)**


	6. Suggestion

BPOV

The light hit me and I stirred awake. I rolled over and was met with a cold chest. I had forgotten that Edward stayed the night. I took in his scent before raising my eyes to meet his.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?'

"I suppose. Morning Edward."

"Bella, would you mind meeting the rest of my family today? They really want to meet you."

"Um, sure." I said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, they'll be on their best behavior." He assured me.

"Okay. Let me get ready."

We were on our way. Edward didn't want to take my truck, so we went via his mode of transportation-his legs. I climbed onto his back and he ran into the woods, never hitting a tree or jostling me on the way. I was stunned by how fast the foliage around me was whipping past.

When he set me down, I was unsure of my stability, so I held on to his arms longer than necessary.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked concern wrinkling his forehead.

"Whoa." I said breathlessly in awe at the speed I had just witnessed. I grunted, my stomach had caught up with the rest of me. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

My face felt flushed. Edward placed his cold hands on my forehead and cheeks. I instantly felt better.

"WHOA! This is where you live?" I exclaimed as I took in my surroundings.

"Yes. What do you think?"

"It looks like it came out of a fairy tale. A magical mansion in the middle of the woods, cool."

He chuckled and led me up the front porch. Alice was bounding down the stairs and was the first to greet me.

"Hi Bella! We've never been formally introduced." She kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Alice." I smiled back at her.

I met the rest of the Cullens. Esme embraced me maternally, Carlisle shook my hand, Jasper nodded at me, Rosalie gave me a small wave, but Emmett's bear hug took me off guard.

"Not a vampire!…Still need…to breathe!" I gasped.

He set me down, laughing. "Sorry, Bella."

Edward glowered at him. Emmett put up his hands defensively. Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head. _Poor Emmett._

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Shall we get to business?"

Everyone convened around the long dining table. Carlisle sat at the head with Esme and Edward on either side of him. I sat next to Edward across from Jasper and Emmett. Alice was sitting next to me and Rosalie on her other side.

"What are we going to do about this vampire that's threatening Bella's life?" Edward stated.

"Why do we have to do anything at all? It's none of our business!" Rosalie hissed.

Edward shot her a warning glare. "She's right, Edward. This is my problem. I don't want to drag you and your family with me."

"How could you even say that, Bella? You're more important to me than anything, right now. I can't stand by to watch you suffer. I won't let him affect your life like this."

I squeezed his hand and Esme looked at me with such complacency.

"Alice, have you seen anything regarding Bella's hunter?"

"No, he's hard to place." She sighed in defeat.

"Bella, we need as much information about him as you can give us. Please try to remember specific details." Jasper pushed.

"It's too hard. Everytime I think of him, it feels like he's one step closer to finding me. I can't do that. I won't risk the lives of the people here."

"What if we put her in a trance, a sleep-like state, where she could dream, and still be able to communicate with us?" Emmett presented.

Everyone looked at him with varying degrees of awe.

"It was just a suggestion."

"No, Emmett, that was very clever of you to think of." Esme praised.

"Guys, I'm not completely useless."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

Edward looked at Jasper and he nodded understandingly.

"Yes, that could work. I could use my abilities to calm her enough for her to be in that state." Jasper murmured.

"How do you feel about this, Bella?" Edward asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not too excited to see him, but if it'll help you guys, then I'm fine with it."

"We'll be right here with you the whole time, Bella." Carlisle said.

I nodded in agreement.

***AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Thanks for those who've reviewed. Even one or two is good enough for me. 3**


	7. Trance

EPOV

Bella wanted to get this over with. She made herself comfortable on the couch in the living room as we all hovered around her. I held one of her hands to assure her that she was not alone, and Jasper took her other hand sending her waves of calm and slumber. She drifted slowly and I talked to her in a low voice, asking her to describe what she was seeing.

"What's happening, Bella?"

"I'm tired. I woke up because I had a nightmare. I went to find my mom. She would always sing me to sleep. I went in her room. It was dark." She mumbled, but with our super hearing, we could make out everything she said as if she was speaking clearly.

"Do you see him?"

"Yes, he's leaning over my mom's body. He's kissing her neck. She's turning whiter by the second. I gasped when I saw his red eyes gleaming in the moonlight."

"Tell me about him. What's the color of his hair?"

"It's blond and long. He has a straight nose and cleft chin. There's a scar on his cheek. It looks like a crescent moon. His clothes are worn, as if he'd been traveling a lot."

"Good. What else do you see?"

"He's looking at me, but he doesn't do anything. It's like he's staring right through me."

"Something's wrong!" Jasper whispered.

Bella was sweating furiously and shaking her head.

"I'm right here, Bella!"

Jasper being the empath that he was felt all the shockwaves of Bella's heightened emotions. "Such pain! How can deal with this?! I'm going to ease her awake, Edward."

I nodded and Bella's frown lessened. She jerked upright and tried to catch her breath.

"He knows where I am, he's coming!" She cried.

"Good, we'll be ready for him." Emmett said as he placed his hand on Bella's shoulder.

I held her to my frame, gently rocking her to console her. I could feel her tears through my shirt.

"Shhh, Bella. It's okay. We have enough information on him. We want him to come. So we can end this for good."

Suddenly Alice had a vision. "His name is James. He'll be coming for Bella in three days. He won't be happy to find us with her." She scoffed.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked.

"He's proud that he found her. He thinks that she's so weak, she gave in. He is so wrong!"

"He'll get his." Rosalie smiled. Her mood had changed, seeing how psyched Emmett was and how caring Edward was.

"Bella, I'm sorry we made you do this. How can you stand such AGONY?! It felt like dying ten times over!" Jasper interrogated.

Bella shrugged. "The meds help."

Everyone laughed humorlessly.

"You were very brave, Bella." Carlisle commented.

"Only 'cause I knew you guys were with me the whole time." Bella smiled.

"You'll never have to go through that again. That'll be the last time his face shows up in your mind." Edward said through clenched teeth. "It was so hard watching you go through that, knowing that I couldn't be there for you or stop and wake you up."

"It's okay. It'll be over soon." Bella whispered.

_She was the one being hunted by a vampire and she was trying to console me? Maybe it is the meds. This girl is not normal._

***AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Review please! Make me happy.**


	8. Prep & Escape

BPOV

Jasper went over strategies and Carlisle composed his speech in preparation for James's arrival. Edward never left my side, except to go hunting, when Alice took over.

"Bella!" She called.

"Oh no. Not another makeover. Hadn't she tortured me enough the last two days?" I tiptoed over to Emmett and Rosalie's room. "Emmett, hide me from the pixie!" I begged in a low murmur.

He smiled a big smile and shoved me in his closet. Just when he shut the door, another opened. I could hear Alice's muffled voice. I held my breath and stayed as still as possible. _Get rid of her Emmett!_

"Em, have you seen Bella?"

"Nope."

"I can smell her scent in here. Why did she come to your room?"

"She wanted to spend time with her favorite Cullen."

"You are not her favorite Cullen! I am."

"She laughs at all my jokes."

"I take her shopping."

"Why don't we go find Bella and ask her ourselves?" _Way to go Emmett!_

Then, I heard the closet door open.

"Bella, who's your favorite Cullen, me or the pixie?"

"Emmett! You were supposed to help me hide, not give me away!"

"Oops, sorry Bella."

"Bella, what are you doing in there? I have to make you pretty for when Edward comes back." She yanked me out of the closet and towed me to her bathroom.

"Gee, thanks a lot Emmett. And for your information, besides Edward, Jasper is my favorite Cullen. You know why? 'Cause he leaves me alone!"

"Aw, come on Bella, don't be like that."

I sighed. Alice had already worked on the rest of my body, so she finished her makeover process by doing my hair and makeup.

"There!" Satisfied with her work, she left me to go to wait for Edward in his room. I listened to some music and rifled through his closet, finding an sweatshirt with his scent. I breathed it in before I put it on. He was only gone for a couple hours, but it was almost too much for me to bear. I sat on the edge of his bed, waiting. Edward walked through the door moments later.

"You look good my clothes." He smiled his crooked smile.

I blushed. "I missed you."

He took my hand in his and pulled me closer. "As did I, love."

I think I swooned out loud, I could hear Emmett guffaw and Alice squeal in delight.

"Stupid vampires with enhanced hearing." I mumbled into Edward's shoulder.

I could feel him trying to suppress his laughter.

***AN: Short, I know. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks again.**


	9. He's Here

EPOV

"He's coming." I snarled at his thoughts of Bella in his arms.

Everyone rushed out to meet him in the clearing. Carlisle and I were at the head, ready to confront James. Emmett and Jasper were at our flanks. Bella was a few yards behind us enclosed in a protective triangle of Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. I didn't want her near James, but she had convinced us that she needed to be there to lure him in. I couldn't bear to be away from her, knowing that danger was approaching, but I knew that she would be safe with three vampires around her.

We could hear and smell him now. He was alone. He stopped at the tree line when he took in my large family. He hesitated, but fixed his eyes on Bella. Carlisle stepped closer.

"We know you've come here for Bella, James. We can not allow that to happen. Please leave her alone and we will grant you mercy."

"She's mine! Why won't you let me have her?"

"We do not wish to fight, but we will not stand aside and let you take her life."

"Yeah, she's with us!" Emmett growled.

"But she's a human! She's my prey. I saw her first!" James argued.

"She is under our protection."

James snarled loudly and Bella flinched. The movement wafted her scent over to James, where he greedily inhaled and thirst showed in his eyes.

"Take her back to the house!" I yelled at Alice. _I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want her to witness anymore bloodshed. I will not allow this to cause her unnecessary nightmares._

Esme carried her back with Alice and Rosalie watching her back as they moved swiftly back to safety. James made a move to follow them and he soon regretted it. Carlisle blocked his way and I attacked him. I got in a few good swipes before I let Emmett and Jasper have at him. It was almost too easy. Carlisle prepared a fire as I helped Emmett and Jasper shred him to pieces. We burned every single part of him. The others stayed behind to make sure he was completely destroyed. I wanted to get back to my Bella.

I burst through the doors and went straight to my room. "Bella, are you okay?"

She ducked out of Alice's arm and ran to me. "I should be asking you that."

"It's okay, love, it's over. He's gone. He won't be bothering you anymore."

I pulled her from our embrace and saw tears down her smiling face. She leaned up to my face and planted a kiss on my lips. "I was so worried about you."

I wiped her tears with my free hand and pulled her in for another kiss. I heard Alice sigh and Bella giggle.

BPOV

Edward explained what he heard in James's mind. He was going to kill me, because he smelled my scent in my mother's dreams. His special ability was finding his prey by torturing them in their nightmares. He used the information in their head to find them and kill them. The reason I had escaped him, was because I was awake and he couldn't see me, once I wasn't dreaming anymore. His special ability gave him insight on his prey's dreams, but he lost his ability to see when he was using it. He wondered why he couldn't see me after he left. He didn't know I had figured out how to escape his haunting.

I slept in Edward's room that night. I knew James was gone, but I still wanted to be near Edward. I felt safe there in his arms. Alice had called Charlie letting him know that I was sleeping over at her house. I went to sleep without the help of medicine and dreamed.

***AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Thanks for the reviews. This is the second to last chapter. Stay tuned for my next story Mute! Again read and review!!! :D**


	10. Favorite

EPOV

Bella jerked awake gasping. "What's wrong?"

"EMMETT?!" she called.

Emmett ran through the door, with the rest of my family close behind. "What is it, Bella? Another vamp after you?"

Bella ran to Emmett and gave him a hug. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am, Bella. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It must've been a dream. You were all beat up because you broke one of my ribs when you hugged me too tight. And Edward started hitting you. But you're okay."

Emmett laughed. "I can fix this. There's nothing an Emmett hug can't fix."

He pulled her up in his massive arms and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Ow, my ribs!" Bella said.

Emmett dropped her immediately. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Geez, Emmett, it was just a joke!" Bella chided.

"How was I supposed to know? Humans are so breakable."

I was furious. "You almost dropped Bella!" I stepped forward as Emmett stepped back.

"Dude, she was only three feet off the ground. What is she going to break, her butt? She's not that fragile."

"I will not allow any harm done to my Bella."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

I pulled my arm back to punch him, when Bella stepped in front, defending Emmett.

"Step away, love."

"No! No hurting my Emmett!"

"See? I told you I was her favorite Alice!" Emmett said turning around to face Alice.

"I'll get you for this, brother of mine."

"No, no fighting!" Bella shouted.

"She loves me more than you bro!"

I growled and Bella pushed me back. "A little help, Jasper?" she said.

Jasper nodded and tried to calm both of us down.

_Whipped._ I heard Emmett think.

"At least, I didn't have a human girl fighting my battles for me." I said so low, Bella couldn't hear me.

Emmett turned, but Rosalie took his arm and said "let's go back to bed, Em."

"Fine! We'll settle this when she's gone." He pointed to Bella, then glared at me.

"You're on."

***AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! It's the end!!! Please read my other story Mute! Review and Thanks! Sorry for the late update on the last chapter, but I had to work, but hey, better late than never right?**


	11. AN! Check out my new stories!

**_AN: Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but since the stories are labeled complete, you shouldn't have thought that anyway. Ok, getting to the point. I've uploaded some new stories if you want to check them out. Don't forget to review. I haven't been getting too many reviews or even favorites/alerts so I thought that all my former fans might like to get a taste of my new stuff. Sorry for the long wait._**


End file.
